The isolated perfused retina eyecup preparation of the rabbit and mudpuppy form the basis of this research proposal. Intra- and extracellular recording methods will be applied to study the retinal pathways which are abolished in chloride-free solutions. The intracellular data will be correlated with the known changes which occur in ganglion cell receptive field organization.